


No sex in the common room? We'll see about that!

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Self Indulgent Trash Fics [5]
Category: Bastard Bonds
Genre: M/M, NSFW, NSFW like whoa, naughty young man meets horny orc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Quote from my partner in crime: "… So while Lukatt may be a little uncivilised, at least there’s some decorum. No sex in the common room. Easy enough to understand, right?"Inspired by a screenshot that he took. This is the result.





	No sex in the common room? We'll see about that!

Maxwell had come across a rather large room. While he was searching, it appeared to be a large common area. A sign by the table had caught his attention.

“Huh…? ‘Please respect your fellow guests. No sex in the common room.'” Although as he inspected the sign more closely, there were a few odd stains.

“What sort of bullshit are they pulling with that sign there?” A rather gruff voice spoke and when Maxwell turned round, he could see that his companion Vorgak had found him, still wearing that tight leather. “Besides, who the hell’s gonna obey a sign like that?” There was a hunger in his eyes as he moved closer to Maxwell. “Certainly not me. I don’t believe in the whole 'no sex’ thing.”

Maxwell tilted his head, folding his arms and arching his brow at the orc. “You can talk. You have your cock on show all the time. Some folks might think it’s only for display.”

“I can give you a display if that’s what you’re after.” Vorgak simply grinned. “Clothes off, bend over, ass up.” He could already feel his cock growing hard and he grunted. Maxwell moved towards the table but made no move to undress.

“And why should I just obey you like that? I’m not an easy man to get, you know.”

“But you know how to get this orc’s motor running.” Vorgak pressed up close against Maxwell, running his big hands over the man’s rather slender arms. “You’re a real fucking tease, you know that?”

Now Maxwell could feel the stirring and he had felt that huge orcish cock pressed against him. He so did want to feel that inside. He gently eased Vorgak back so that he could undress, standing naked before the orc. “Better?”

“Much better. Now those clothes aren’t blocking the view.” The orc folded his arms. “Now turn around and show me that ass of yours.” But then he moved his hands down and slowly stroked himself. “You want this, don’t you?”

“Oh yeah…” Maxwell licked his lips when he saw just how big that green cock was. And he wanted all of it. “And you’d better not hold back either.”

Vorgak simply pushed Maxwell against the table in response. “Hope you’ve not got anything you need to do tomorrow. You’re not walking for a while~” He’d already taken out a bottle of liquid and was already slicking his cock with the fluid. Maxwell felt his breath hitch as he watched those large fingers smooth the liquid all over the thick, veined shaft. Before he could say any more, Vorgak had pressed him against the table, turning him around and delivering a sharp spank to his ass.

“Fucking tease…” Maxwell shifted under the grip, the movement making his ass wiggle. Vorgak gripped one firm cheek before angling himself, pushing inside the tight hole slowly. “O-Oh fuck…” Now Maxwell found himself gripping the table firmly, his mouth falling open as the orc’s thick shaft sunk deeper into him.

“Mmm… tight fit~ But I like.” Vorgak leaned forward, his tusks grazing against Maxwell’s neck as he set a slow but hard pace, grasping the other’s shoulders firmly. His thrusts became harder and faster as he found his rhythm, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, along with their heavy breathing and mixed sounds.

Maxwell was rocked against the table with each powerful thrust, his breaths hot and heavy as his muscles squeezed around the orc’s girthy shaft. The coil in his belly was wound tight and he could barely articulate his words. But then he felt Vorgak’s cock hit his prostate and he moaned out as that tipped him over the edge, spilling his load over the wood of the table.

The orc let out a guttural grunt. “Hope you’ve got another load in you… 'cause I’m not done yet.” His big hands moved down Maxwell’s back to grip his hips tight, picking up his pace once more.

Maxwell hadn’t recovered fully from that first peak but at the same time he loved how rough the orc was being, making up for his hair trigger with his eagerness. Vorgak loved that, one hand reaching to tug the man’s hair with a sultry growl. His pace was relentless, pounding Maxwell against the table until he couldn’t hold himself upright due to the intense rushes of pleasure, his legs wobbling.

“Oh fuck… I’m gonna–!” Vorgak could feel that he was close, his cock twitching. The orc shuddered and let out a deep growl as he released a thick load into Maxwell, leaning in to rake his tusks against the man’s neck once more. “Fuck. I can barely hold back with you…” He held onto the man untl he had released his ful load, slowly easing out and turning Maxwell to face him. “You wanna come again, huh?”

“Y-Yeah, I need…” Maxwell was panting heavily now. He watched as Vorgak knelt down, gasping lightly as he felt the orc’s hot mouth around his shaft. A needy whimper escaped him as he reached down to pull on the orc’s hair roughly, grunting when his cock twitched. “H-Hope you’re hungry…” It didn’t take long until Maxwell was spilling his second load down Vorgak’s throat, breathing harshly as he felt the orc swallowing around his shaft.

Slowly Vorgak let the shaft go with a wet pop, smirking and licking his lips. “Damn, you’re good…” He caught Maxwell in his arms as the man collapsed, carefully laying them down on a nearby blanket. “Well worth it, and not just for disobeying the sign.”

Maxwell let out a breathless chuckle. “You’re carrying me for the rest of today. And tomorrow.”


End file.
